deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tesla Man/The Big, The Bad, The Deadliest: B.C. Tourny
What Is This? "This" is the epic battle of the century where we mach-up 15 of the Biggest and Baddest Warriors history has ever created in the years before Christ and early years after his death. Theese are the people that killed and conquered anyone they went up against. This tounament is made up of the Biggest, theese were the powermaniacs in which nothing stood in thier way, and the Baddest, the brutal leaders that were the kings of tourture. and at the end of this tounament, we will look at the warrior who wins, and see if he is either one of the Biggest, or the Baddest. so, now were left with the question, Who... is... Deadliest? The Warriors Now we are going to find out the warriors, the people that are going to fight, so, here they are African Warriors *Hannibal Barca *Ramesses II Eastern Europe Warriors *Leonidas I *Alexander The Great *Attila The Hun Western European Warriors *Julius Caesar *Augustus *Spartacus Middle Eastern Warriors *Cyrus The Great Asian Warriors *Qin Shi Huang *Sun Tzu The Match-ups Round One Each battle in this round will be a 5 on 5 battle Battle #1 Ramesses II; the greatest pharoh of Ancient Egypt, who legacy lives on in the monuments he has built vs. Qin Shi Huang; the first emporer of China that ordered the burning of books, and built the Great Wall Battle #2 Hannibal Barca; the elephant riding slayer of the romans, who began the Seccond Punic War vs. Leonidas; Spartan ruler that held back half-a million persians in the famous Battle of Thermopyle Battle #3 Julius Caesar; the roman member of the senate that sent Rome into battle against the Gauls vs. Sargon the Great; emporer of the Akkad empire, and led the conquest of the Summerian city states Battle #4 Attila the Hun; The Hunnic ruler that massacured the Romans and was responsible for the decline of the Roman Empire vs. Spartacus; the Gladiator rebel that led a slave revolt against Rome Battle #5 Alexander the Great; the Macedonian king that led his empire to be the largest at his time vs. Cyrus the Great; founder of the Achaemenian Empire and brought it into unimaginary heights Batle #6 Augustus; the adopted Roman Emperor that sent the Egyptian Empire fall to its arms and legs, vs. Sun Tzu; Military Genious that wrote the Art of War and made the Wu state undefeatable at his time Round Two Each battle in this round will be a 10 on 10 battle Battle #1 Ramesses II; the greatest pharoh of Ancient Egypt, who legacy lives on in the monuments he has built, vs Hannibal Barca; the elephant riding slayer of the romans, who began the Seccond Punic War . Battle #2 ??? vs ??? Battle #3 ??? vs ??? Round Three Each battle in this round will be a 50 on 50 battle Battle #1 ??? vs ??? Battle #2 ??? vs ??? Tournament End The battle will be a 100 on 100 battle ??? vs ??? The Big, Bad, and Deadliest BC Warrior TBA Category:Blog posts